


Interrupted

by bloomingbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Through-the-clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: You and Bucky decide to fool around in the library, but get rudely interrupted that leaves Bucky with a small problem.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, bucky barnes x you
Kudos: 24





	Interrupted

“Bucky,” you whisper shouted as he grabbed your hand gently, beginning to weave you both through the various bookshelves situated in the library. “What are you doing?” You asked in the same tone of voice as he stuck his head out from the bookshelf, checking to see if the coast is clear before proceeding down the the last row.

“Bucky what’s going on? You’re supposed to be working,” you said in a fake scolding tone as his lips turned into a shy smile as he pulled you in closer to him, wrapping his arms around your waist as your arms instinctively draped themselves over his broad shoulder.

“I-I wanted t-to try something,” he mumbled, cheeks flaring in a light blush as you looked up at him. Before you had a chance to ask him what he was talking about his lips crashed down onto yours in a messy kiss.

Once your eyes fluttered shut and your arms tightened around his neck, your lips melded around his as he continued his sweet ministrations with his lips. You let out an audible gasp as his teeth nipped at your bottom lip, taking this opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth making you moan into his own mouth.

Bucky had always been more shy and nervous about anything of this sorts, always claiming that he was inexperienced which you didn’t believe for a second considering how skilfully he moved his lips, tongue, and arms around your body.

It’s not the first time you’d made out with Bucky, but it also isn’t a daily occurrence, especially in public where you both could get caught at any moment. This only fuelled your need for Bucky further as your fingers made their way into his locks tugging lightly at the roots.

By this point he had skilfully backed you up into the brick wall, placing his thick thigh in between your legs. “Bucky,” you whimpered the second his thigh pressed into your already throbbing core making his cock twitch inside his pants at the sound of you whimpering his name.

But he didn’t stop there.

You continued to shamelessly grind against Bucky’s thigh as he began sucking away at the sensitive skin of your neck, collarbone, and jaw sometimes coming back up to your swollen lips to nip at them.

His hands had wandered up your shirt by this point, thumbs gently ghosting over your nipples through the thin fabric of your bralette you were so thankful you wore today.

You swore you were on cloud nine, floating through the clouds as you tried your best to let out the smallest and quietest moans and whimpers as Bucky continued to tease you with his lips, hands, and thigh.

“Oh fuck,” you hissed as his other hand snaked down in between your bodies, connecting with your clothed clit, sending shocks of pleasure through you. You didn’t know what suddenly got into Bucky but you didn’t care because you didn’t want this moment to end.

“Ehem,” a voice broke you and Bucky out of your blissful haze as another student cleared their throat as they stood awkwardly at the end of the row before retreating quickly.

You didn’t know who the student was but you already disliked them for interrupting your time with Bucky, who had now scrambled away from you and was standing beside you awkwardly.

You couldn’t let out a laugh at what had just happened, but Bucky looked as embarrassed as ever.

“S-sorry,” Bucky mumbled faintly as you turned to him, cupping his face with your hand. “Don’t be sorry,” you said sweetly as his eyes connected with yours, “that was the best make out session I’ve ever had.” You said cheekily as Bucky wrapped his hand around your waist again, “r-really?” He asked, eyes wide and full of hope.

“Of course, you’ve got quite the mouth on you,” you smirked, leaning in closer to him so that you were mere inches from his lips. “We should do it more often.” You murmured against hip lips before stepping out of his grip as he stared at you in awe.

“Now let’s get going Buck, you’ve got work to do,” you said as you grabbed his hand like he did with yours before attempting to pull his away behind you but he didn’t budge.

You took another look behind you to see his cheeks flushed pink as he looked down at your linked hands, “I-I can’t.” He simply said as you furrowed your brows in confusion, “why’s that?” You asked, stepping closer to him, brushing some of his hair out of his face.

He looked up at you, before looking back down at the floor, shifting uncomfortably on his feet, dropping his hands, “I-I have a p-problem,” he mumbled and if you were any further from him you were sure you wouldn’t have heard him.

You opened your mouth to say something but quickly closed it as your brain connected the dots, letting out a small giggle as Bucky let out a small groan. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh,” you chuckled as he let out a sheepish grin before you plopped down onto the floor beside a bookshelf.

“Well,” you said, looking up at him, “get down here.” You told him, pulling him down by his hand so he was sitting in front of you, “I’ll help you get your mind off of things.” You chuckled grabbing a random book as Bucky playfully rolled his eyes.

“S-sitting in front of y-you isn’t exactly h-helping,” he huffed, wiping his palms on his jeans before trying to hide the obvious tent in his pants. “Oh c’mon Buck, here I’ll read about the taxonomy of animals to ya.” You smiled as he chuckled but gave in.

“Animal taxonomy,” you began. “Taxonomy is the grouping or categorizing of things into an outline or tree structure. In the scientific classification system, biologists group and categorize every organism, living or extinct, into kingdom, phylum, class, order, family, genus, species.” You read aloud as Bucky wore a huge smile on his face.

“Is this doing anything for you?” You asked, laughing as he had strategically placed his hands over his lap. “S-sorta.” He replied as he watched your fingers flip the page before you looked up at him.

“When does your shift end?” You asked, tone playful. “At s-six.” He replied as you closed the book, placing it back in its spot before standing up. Bucky did the same, following your actions as his problem had calmed down.

“Come find me then.” You winked before you spun around on your heels leaving Bucky gawking at you, not sure if he was going to make it until then.


End file.
